dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wada Kouji
Perfil thumb|250px|Wada Kouji *'Nombre:' 和田光司 *'Nombre ''(romaji):' Kōji Wada *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29-Enero-1974 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Fukuchiyama, Prefectura de Kioto, Japón *'Fecha de Fallecimiento:3-Abril-2016 (42 Años) *'Lugar de Fallecimiento: '''Tokio, Japón *'Estatura: --- *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:---' Biografía Koji Wada nació en Kioto, Japón. En 2001, Wada lanzó su primer álbum original, "All of My Mind", que incluía muchas de sus canciones anteriores También colaboró en el álbum de auto-cover de Michihiko Ohta "Mirai e no Message ~Ōta Michihiko Self-Cover~", presentando en dos temas - una versión del cover de "Hontō no tsuyosa" (Tema de Ken y Wormmon) y en "3 Primary Colors" (el tema de los "Tamers"), junto con AiM. Más recientemente, ha publicado un álbum llamado "The Best Selection~Welcome Back!". Contiene varias de sus obras anteriores, así como dos nuevas canciones, titulado "Pierce" y "Kimi no Keshiki" (君の景色 Your Views). El 1 de agosto de 2008, debutó un mini-álbum titulado "Ever", que contenía cinco canciones nuevas. Su más reciente álbum, llamado "Kazakami Kara no Oka" (風上の丘から From the Windward Hill), se vendía en sus conciertos en vivo en Japón a lo largo de finales de 2009 en conmemoración de su 10º aniversario en la música, y fue lanzado al mundo en enero 11, 2010. Su último concierto se celebrará en Japón el 21 de agosto. Es una colaboración entre él y AiM, y su unidad de dos personas se llama "KALEIDO ☆ SCOPE". las canciones de Wada también fueron utilizadas como la apertura de los temas de las seis temporadas de la serie de anime "Digimon". También interpretó dos canciones utilizadas como poner fin a los temas de la serie, "Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~" (イノセント ~無邪気なままで~ Innocent (Remaining Innocent)) y "An Endless Tale" con AiM. Actuó en varias otras canciones para la serie, como "Bokura no Digital World" (僕らのデジタルワールド Our Digital World El tema "memorial" para la serie "Digimon Adventure 02", "Yūki o Uketsugu Kodomo-tachi e" (勇気を受け継ぐ子供達へ To The Children Who Inherit Courage), y también varias canciones de Navidad. También realizó una canción para "Transformers: Robots in Disguise". Discografía *Albums **2001.12.05 all of my mind **2010.01.11 Kazekami no Oka Kara (風上の丘から) *Best Albums **2007.02.28 The Best Selection~Welcome Back! **2017.01.25 KOJI WADA DIGIMON MEMORIAL BEST-sketch 1- **2017.01.25 KOJI WADA DIGIMON MEMORIAL BEST-sketch 2- *Mini Albums **2008.08.01 ever **2015.03.25 re-fly *Singles **1999.04.23 Butter-Fly **2000.04.26 Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (ターゲット～赤い衝撃～; Target ~Red Shock~) **2000.05.24 Honoo no Overdrive ~Car Robot Sai Batoron~ (炎のオーバードライブ～カーロボットサイバトロン～) **2001.04.25 The Biggest Dreamer **2001.11.07 Starting Over **2002.04.24 FIRE!! **2002.05.22 Innocent ~Mujaki na Mama de~ (イノセント～無邪気なままで～) **2006.09 Eien no Takaramono (永遠の宝物; Eternal Treasure) **2006.12.21 Hirari (ヒラリ) **2009.04.22 Butter-Fly ~Strong Version~ **2010.09.29 WE ARE Cross Heart (WE AREクロスハート!) **2010.12.01 Sora Mau Yuusha!×5 (空舞う勇者!×5) **2011.06.22 Evolution&Digixros **2015.11.25 Butter-Fly ~tri.Version~ **2016.03.30 Seven ~tri.Version~ Curiosidades *En 2003, a Kōji Wada le fue diagnosticado cáncer de laringe y tuvo que detener su carrera para recibir tratamiento. Aunque se pensó que ya estaba curado, en 2011 los médicos detectaron que la enfermedad se había extendido al cuello, por lo que tuvo que someterse a cirugía y quimioterapia.2 *Wada falleció el 3 de abril de 2016, a los 42 años, por complicaciones de la enfermedad.1 A pesar de que su estado de salud era frágil, el artista continuó actuando hasta sus últimos días. Su último sencillo titulado, Seven ~Tri Version~ fue lanzado solo cinco días antes de su muerte. Enlaces *Wikipedia japones Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Fallecidos